BS0: A Blue Seed Prequel
by KusanIvy
Summary: Just as the title says. A story of the struggles of Kaede, the servitude of Kusanagi and the formation of the TAC


BS0: A Blue Seed Prequel

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Blue Seed - Yuzo Takada does. See all you creator people out there - this is what happens when you make a good show. You have obsessive fan-girls write stories about it. So it's your own fault - please don't sue me ;-)

AUTHOR'S NOTES & ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: First off a big hello to all my fellow Seedlings over on the BSMB - Schally (our Master WebSeed Mistress), Merc (Humour Queen Of Omakes), Kusanagischick, and all the rest. Oh and I can't forget Rei, whose post actually spawned this fic. Heck, lots of other fandoms are jumping on the prequel bandwagon - Star Wars, The Matrix, - so why not Blue Seed? ;-)

In writing this story I'm trying to stick to canon as much as possible, since as a fan-fic reader I generally dislike it when people extrapolate a little _too_ much if you know what I mean. But due to the nature of this fic, obviously there was some stuff I had to make up and connections that had to be made ("Executive Author Decisions" if you will ) that, should Yuzo Takada ever write a BS0, might not actually exist. I have tried to write everything keeping the spirit of Blue Seed in mind so hopefully I won't end up wandering too far off the path.

More story related notes at the end of this chapter. 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blood Split - Maples Beneath The Moon**

         In the mountains surrounding the town of Izumo there stood a tree. Actually, there stood hundreds of trees - the mountains were full of lush green forest. However, of all the trees in and around Izumo this tree was special. It was glowing. It was glowing red as ground cherries.   
        It was a mighty tree, taller than all others in sight, with thick, strong branches, its boughs heavy with leaves. But what was most surprising about this tree, besides the fact that it was glowing red, was the fact that had one walked by it only a few months earlier one would have taken it for dead. Not nine months ago the tree had been but a twisted, dried out shell in comparison to its current state. It fact, many a hiker had expressed amazement that the withered corpse was still standing. But now the tree was strong - and it was growing stronger. Its time was near at hand. 

        Moe Fujimiya cried out in pain. _Why did it have to hurt so much?   
          _"It's ok, Mrs. Fujimiya - I can see the head. Just a little more now," the doctor said.   
          Moe's mother, Michiko Fujimiya, a wizened, wrinkled woman standing next to the delivery table, patted her daughter's hand. There was little else she could do. Time had not dimmed the memories of her own labour and Moe's birth. She knew well, that there was little she could do to comfort Moe now. Even when the physical pain subsided there would be other, greater pain to follow. Such was the fate of their family. 

The tree on the mountainside twitched and writhed. The deep red glow had intensified as crimson pulses of light ran up and down the trunk and branches. An unseen force wrenched at the tree from the inside, like a hand being forced into a too tight glove. 

         Moe cried out again and her cries were joined by that of another, new voice. The baby was red and wet and wrinkled, as new babies tended to be. She – for it was most definitely a daughter – was crying her little heart out. Both Fujimiya women exchanged a smile - they couldn't help it - as Moe reached a hand out to the newborn. "Welcome - Kaede," she said.  
But her greeting to her new daughter was cut short by another wave of pain. The doctor passed Kaede to a waiting nurse then turned back to Moe.   
"Easy now. One more to go," he said.  
The second baby was easier somehow. As an exhausted Moe, lay back against her pillows, Michiko turned to the squirming bundle in the nurse's arms. "Welcome little Momiji." 

On the mountainside, the tree surrendered to the inevitable. It did not split, or crack, or fall. Instead, with a final shudder, the tree seemed to just melt away, becoming something else. Rough brown bark became corded green vines. Roots whipped themselves free of the earth, like hundreds of angry snakes. The dense crown of branches wove themselves into eight thick branches. On the end of each branch a bulky pod formed. The outside of each pod peeled back to reveal a thorny maw beneath eight beady eyes.   
The eight heads of Yamata-no-Orochi turned skyward towards the full moon, roaring in triumph. 

* * * 

Daitetsu Kunikida was not looking forward to visiting the Fujimiya house. He could not shake the memory of but a few nights ago, when, right after the birth of the Fujimiya twins, the quiet night air of sleepy little Izumo was disturbed by a mighty roar. Or what sounded like a roar. Kunikida couldn't be sure. A fellow smoker outside the hospital doors had thought it to be a freak peal of thunder. "We've been getting the strangest weather lately," he said before asking for a light. "Anything's possible."  
Yes, anything was possible. Even a possibility Daitetsu was hoping he wouldn't have to consider. Arigami. But still - 'freak thunder' at such a moment seemed too much a coincidence, especially when one considered the other reports he had received. Toppled trees, and deep furrows cleared through the forest north of the town, all without any apparent explanation. But no solid proof. Kunikida shook his head, as if that would make everything clear. The thought that the ancient monsters were once again awake made his task both more difficult and in a way, easier.   
Daitetsu sighed. There was no getting around it. He knocked on the front gate of the Fujimiya house. After a moment the wooden gate swung open to reveal the grandmother of the twins, Michiko Fujimiya. She was a tiny, tiny woman, barely the height of Daitetsu's waist.   
"Lady Kushinada," he said, bowing.  
The old crone chuckled, but the sound held no real amusement. "It has been over thirty years since I bore that title. Since that time it has been my daughter's burden. And now," she looked back at the house, "it is held by my granddaughters." She turned to Kunikida, gazing up at him, or so he assumed, from under her heavily wrinkled eyelids. "But I imagine that is what you have come to discuss, no?"  
"Yes my Lady," he replied, bowing again.  
"Follow me." 

The room was decorated, as was the rest of the house, in traditional Japanese style. The sliding porch door was open allowing a view of the garden. Kunikida and Michiko waited in silence for Moe to arrive. When she did, she bowed in apology.   
"I'm sorry - it took some time to settle the girls. They should sleep for awhile now."  
"Don't fret about it dear," Michiko said. She gestured to a spot next to her. "Please sit child." When Moe was seated, Michiko turned to Daitetsu. "Please, go ahead, Mr. Kunikida."  
Kunikida took a deep breath. "Lady Michiko, Lady Moe, have you given thought to my request?"  
Moe looked quickly at her mother and then back to the floor mat. Michiko Fujimiya gazed unwaveringly at Kunikida. "You still wish to take one of my granddaughters from me?"  
Kunikida swallowed. Gods, this was hard. He was asking for the life of a child. "We.... we are seeking your permission, my Lady. We would not take one of the children without it." Daitetsu had double and triple checked _that_ particular part of his assignment. He would have resigned had it been otherwise. "When the government discovered that Lady Moe was pregnant, it was thought that perhaps this would be a good chance to study the powers of the Kushinada. With the proper research, a method of defeating the Arigami might be found that does not require the sacrifice of the Kushinada. And now we feel it is even more urgent. We have no way of knowing what effect having the Kushinada born as twins shall have."  
Michiko had not moved. She still stared intently at him, her gaze unmoving. "Do you believe the Arigami have awoken, Mr. Kunikida?"  
Daitetsu felt his mouth grow dry. Did she suspect? Had she sensed something that night? "N- I hope not, my Lady. Right now there is no proof that they have. But even if the Arigami _have_ awoken, it only makes our task more urgent. I know it is a heavy burden to ask and, please believe me, I do not ask it lightly but ...." Kunikida's next words came out in a rush," is it not worth the price of allowing your daughter to be adopted, if, in doing so it saved not only her life, but that of Japan?"  
Silence fell as grandmother and government agent contemplated each other. Finally, Michiko sighed and shook her head. She suddenly seemed compelled to contemplate the garden beyond the door. When she spoke again, it was from a place far back in her considerable memories.   
"It has been nearly one hundred years since our family has had to perform the Rite of Sacrifice. The title of Kushinada falls to the eldest born daughter - at that time my aunt. I never knew her - she was called to perform her duty before even I was born. But I remember the look in the eyes of my mother and grandmother at any mention of her. Not just grief, but guilt as well. There was nothing they could have done to prevent it, it is the fate of our family, but that didn't mean it did not weigh heavily on them, for the rest of their days. But now..... perhaps there is something _we_ can do."  
"Yes." Moe spoke for the first time since entering the room. Her gaze was still locked to the floor. Silent tears were streaming down her face and it was obvious they had been doing so for several minutes. "Yes," she said, barely audible. "There is something we can do."   
Michiko turned to look at her daughter. "Moe..."  
Moe snapped her head up, eyes burning with determination, tears forgotten. "Yes - I will give my daughter to you. But on one condition. It must be _to_ _you_, Mr. Kunikida. Will you be the guardian of my daughter?'  
Kunikida bowed. "My Lady I would be honoured. I shall raise her as my own daughter. She shall make you proud." 

* * * 

The very next day, the Fujimiya family - grandmother, mother, and twin sisters, came to see Kunikida off. It was decided that Kaede, being the older twin, and therefore the most likely to have inherited most or all of the powers of the Kushinada, would return to Tokyo with Daitetsu and become Kaede Kunikida. While Michiko held a sleeping Momiji, Moe took a final moment to bid farewell to her daughter.   
"Goodbye, my sweet Kaede," she said, kissing Kaede gently on the forehead. With tears in her eyes, Moe handed the baby to Kunikida.   
Daitetsu wanted to promise that no harm would come to the girl. But he couldn't - it would be a lie. No one could make that promise for little Kaede. In the end, Kunikida could think of nothing to say besides "I will call you once we are settled in Tokyo."  
Strapping Kaede securely into her baby seat, he bowed again to Moe and Michiko before getting in his car and driving away. He watched, from his rear view mirror, as the woman slowly turned and walked back into the house. 

From the dense woods farther up the mountainside, another set of eyes (more precisely, eight sets of eight eyes) also watched Kunikida depart with Kaede.   
Yamata-no-Orochi cursed to himself. So, the Kushinada had been born as twins? That explained how he and his brethren had been allowed to awaken. But it seemed the humans had grown more clever since the last time Orochi encountered them. They were separating the Kushinadas. And one was going to Tokyo? It had been hard enough for Orochi to navigate the city the last time he had a chance. Given the difficulty he had had over the past several days, navigating Izumo undetected, it would no doubt be practically impossible in Tokyo. Orochi's vines twitched impatiently as he considered the problem. He would need a tool, a servant, to watch the Kushinada in his place. But what, or whom, to use?

To Be Continued.......

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh boy - what have I gotten myself into O'Seedlings? Something tells me this is going to be a very complicated fic - trying to explain the origins of everything we see in Blue Seed is trickier than I thought. And believe me, although doing "research" (i.e. going back and watching various BS episodes) is fun and all, it's very frustrating to have come up with what you think is a good scene or plausible explanation for something only to double check the episode and find your entire theory contradicted by a single line (and in this case Blue Seed wins, author loses - bye bye theory).

Please review and let me know if you think I'm on/off the right track with this (and let me know if you can think of a better name, kudasai). Pretty please!

Speaking of one of those "Executive Author Decisions" ..... Michiko Fujimiya? That's the best you could do? Yes, actually. I was having an awful time thinking of a Japanese woman's name that didn't immediately sound like I ripped it off another anime (Miaka? No way! Kagome? Uh uh. Masami? No thanks. Nabiki? Nope). Still, this is better than simply calling her "Grandmother Fujimiya" which is what I was doing until practically the very last draft. 

I was a little nervous writing the dialogue for Grandmother, Moe, and Kunikida. I'm very concerned with trying to keep things in character. However, I think it works. It may sound a little too formal but if you remember the first ep of Blue Seed, Kunikida does call the Fujimiya women "Lady" and treats them as though he is speaking to royalty. Don't worry, boys and girls - I'll make up for the formal stuff when Kome shows up! ;-)

Oh jeez - I better stop before these author's notes end up longer than the chapter itself!

Oh, and fear not, Kusanagi fans! Everyone's favourite plant boy shall appear soon enough (oh come on, did you think I could put off writing about him any longer?) NEXT UP: **Blood Spilt - Enter The Guardian Grasscutter**


End file.
